


Mountain View

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Give Asgore some love!, My First Work in This Fandom, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is named
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Once upon a time there was a monster king named Asgore. He was lonely king, for his queen had left his side after the death of their children. Then he met someone beyond the barrier.Once there was girl named Vanessa. She was a sad girl, who had lost her way on a family trip. Then she heard a voice beyond a strange swirling light. Over the years the voices became friends. Then Vanessa decided to find away to meet her friend face to face, and help him escape what he calls the 'barrier'.





	1. Hope Rising

You recalled an old memory as you fell into the earth. You had gone back to Mount Ebbot with your family. They were careful not to let you out of their sight, still cautious from what had happened a few years prior; so, when night fell, you went up into those great cliffs to visit with your best friend and savior, a man you called ‘Dreamer’.

 

He was, as usual, surprised you had come to see him another year, but it was a good surprise. You did so enjoy his company, and you knew deep in our soul he did as well. You talked about many things, and the time passed by so very quickly, but too soon it was time for you to return to your family, and leave for another year of wishing to talk with him again. You did love talking to him. 

 

But before you left he told you something. He said, “You know… You do not have to keep coming here, child.”

 

But you simply refused to take his words to heart, and you told him that you had made a promise many years ago. And you would never break that promise, no matter what the world threw at you. You told him you hated breaking promises. 

 

He replied only with a sigh, and you knew he was gone, even though he did not say goodbye. The promise you made, you could barely remember it, but you knew what it entailed. 

 

So, as you fell you smiled. You smiled because you were going to meet him, to free him, to keep your promise. “I promised… And I’m not a fan of breaking promises.”

 

Then you hit the ground, and your world fell dark and cold. 

 

…

 

But your soul refused. 

 

Your eyes shot open, and you took a sharp breath. The world you saw around you was very strange, almost scary, if not for the soft bed of golden flowers underneath your body. You stood, shaking petals from your hair and clothes, and proceeded to the next part of your journey.

 

Much like the bizarre sunny spot covered in flowers you had woken on, there was a patch of healthy green grass, where a lone golden flower resided. You approached the flower, and it turned it’s head, so that you could see a smiling face, and hear a happy voice.

 

“Howdy! My name’s Flowey, Flowey the flower! Hmmm… You’re new to the Underground, arn'tcha? Golly, you must be so confused! Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! Guess little old me will have to do. Ready?” 

 

You look at the flower and slowly nod yes, still processing his words. You decided you had no clue what you were ‘ready’ for.

 

“Here we go!”

 

Your field of view suddenly became dark, and the only thing you could see was the little flower, smiling at you. That smile suddenly began to creep you out. 

 

A light tugging at your chest roused you from your thoughts, and you noticed a light glow resonating from a tiny white heart. You looked at Flowey expectantly.

 

“That is your soul, the very culmination of your being.” Flowey says, pointing a leaf at the heart.

 

You reach out to touch it, and as you do you feel a strange urge to cry. It’s beautiful, unlike anything you’d ever seen. You feel it glow brighter with your touch and you are suddenly filled with a sense of wholeness. You want to stay in that moment forever, but then the flower interrupted.

 

“... Anyways,” the flower mutters, “Your soul starts off weak, but can can become stronger if you gain a lot of LV. What is LV? Why, LOVE of course! You want some LOVE, don't you?”

 

You nod again, thinking perhaps you were being a bit silly for thinking something was wrong. 

 

“Down here, LOVE is shared through… little,” He looks a bit nervous,”...white… ‘Friendliness Pellets.’”

 

Your suspicion returns briefly, but you figure ‘it’s a flower, what could possibly happen?’

 

“Move around, catch as many as you can!”

 

A barrage of little white dots move toward you, and you maneuver yourself so that you are in the direct path of one. However, the instant it hits you reel back, holding your fractured soul close to your chest.

 

“W-what was th-”

 

“You really are an IDIOT!” Flowey laughs, his features contorting into the most evil and unnatural smile you had ever seen, “IN this world, It’s kill, or BE killed! DIE!”

 

A circle of the pellets circled you, and tears began to stream down your face as they got closer and closer around you. What haunted you most however, was that you would never fulfill your promise. You would never see your family again. They would never see you again. Dreamer would never be free. You felt useless. 

 

The pellets suddenly dissipated, a you turned your gaze to the flower again, whose expression shifted into confusion and shock. A fireball flew into him, and you cringed as he was violently uprooted from the soil, and cast into the shadows. A beautiful woman… no, a beautiful goat woman stepped into the room, and with a tender, motherly voice, she said;

 

“Oh, dear child, I am so sorry you had to meet that awful creature. But do not be afraid. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins.”


	2. Cold Tea (announcement)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see Asgore's perspective, and a bit of backstory behind their meeting.

Asgore listened to the drip of water from a stalactite, and with each drop Asgore became more and more aware how foolish he was, thinking she would come back another year. But it was strange. She had not once missed the yearly visit, even when she had been sick she was there to chat with him about whatever was on their minds that day. Perhaps she had taken his advice, and decided to spend more time with her family.

Yet, that thought only made him feel worse. 

As Asgore sat, nursing a cup of golden flower tea, he found himself recalling when he first met Vanessa, or Essy as she preferred to be called. 

It had been a particularly windy night on the mountain top, and he was merely going to check if the soul chambers were undamaged. 

But that was when Asgore heard her sobbing, weakly calling out for her mother. It sent a shiver down his spine. After all, hadn't his own children done the same before–

He decided to do what any good parent would do. 

“Are you alright, child? Are you lost?” He asked carefully.

The sobbing was still there, but a tiny quivering voice answered him. “I l-lost my m-mommy.”

Despite the blinding light coming from the barrier, he could imagine a little girl in tears, desperate for her mother. 

Then, there was tiny thought. Perhaps he could save a single child in the whole of his miserable life. Do what he should have done for every child that fell. 

“Child, do you know your mother’s cell phone number?”

The little girl whimpered out a ‘yes’. Asgore fumbled through his robes, finding a black phone.

“Now, please tell me the number, and I’ll call your mother, alright?” He told her gently.

The little voice began to slowly say the numbers, and Asgore placed them into the phone. He hoped it would work. He was no scientist, but he knew well enough how different human technology could be compared to monster’s. 

Now all he had to do was call, but heavens knew he wasn't ready to speak to a human after so long. What a coward he was. 

Asgore called to the child, ”Child, move toward the barrier for a moment please. I will give you my phone so you may call your mother, alright?” 

He slid the phone through the barrier, careful not to let it out of his grasp until the little girl had taken if from him. He heard a tiny gasp, figuring the child had finally noticed the barrier, making him chuckle quietly to himself.

“T-thank you.” Came the tiny voice, much clearer now. 

Asgore nodded numbly, even though she could not she him. “You are very welcome, child.”

The feint ring of the phone began, last I only for a moment of so before it was answered.

‘Hello? Who is this?’ Came a raspy voice. Silently, Asgore breathed a sigh of relief.

“M-mommy… I- I–”

‘Essy?! Essy, oh my god, Essy! Where have you been?”

“I- I wanted to see the m- mountain, b-but I got lost…” She trailed off.

‘Oh, Essy, what have I told you about going on your own! Your only eleven, for goodness sakes! I was so worried.’ The voice quivered with the last sentence.

“I know… I'm sorry…” Essy said mournfully.

‘It's alright now, dear. Now, just wait where you are– wait. Where did you find a phone?’

“...” Essy didn't speak, and Asgore held his breath. How would she explain this without worrying her mother? How could she explain this at all?

“I f-found one… It's uh… Kinda old… Think someone may have lost it?” She lied nervously. Luckily it enough of an explanation her mother. 

‘Well, alright. Please be careful though, I'll come find you, ok? Love you, Essy.’

“Ok mommy, love you.” With a telltale beep, the call ended.

Asgore breathed in relief. If felt good to help.

“Thank you again Mr.,” Asgore heard, as the black frame of the phone appeared through barrier. He took it gently.

“Dreemurr, child. You may call me Dreemurr.” 

“Ok, Mr. Dreemurr. My names Vanessa, but you can call me Essy.”

Asgore sipped a tiny bit of tea, and sighed. So much for hope, he thought. A point of hp fell. 

So much for hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Now, for the announcement.
> 
> I'm taking a break from this story. I've been having a very difficult time with writing it, and despite all my wanting to make my chapters the best quality possible, I know I can't. Not with this story anyways. I have no clear plot or vision for the story, and I know my writing isn't the best, so I want to wait awhile and figure things out. Improve my writing. That sort of thing. I may write little bit here and there, but don't be too excited. 
> 
> Thank you,  
> \- A Stranger


	3. Hope's Confliction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long break, I've decided to continue this story. I realised that grammar or inexperience with writing doesn't matter anymore. I just want to tell this story to the best of my abilities.

Toriel, as you discovered, was called a monster, and so were all of the other creatures you met on your journey through the ruins. But both Toriel and the others were not anything like what story books made monsters out to be; mean, scary, and evil. Toriel, in particular, was more like an overprotective mother bird just looking out for her egg. You were the egg in this case.

“Now, my child, I must leave you for a little while to run some errands. Please, stay here and wait for my return,” Toriel had crouched to your level, speaking gently.

You nodded and Toriel smiled in turn. She got up from her crouch and left the room, only to return a few seconds later, looking quite flustered. 

“Here, my child. You may use this to call me if you find yourself in any sort of trouble,” She cupped your cheek warmly, and gave you a little kiss on the forehead, before handing you an old black flip-phone. 

You nodded again and hugged Toriel tightly, thanking her for everything she had done to help you. Toriel tensed, but after a moment she hugged you back. 

Once more she told you to be good, and stay put until she came back. But you had no intention of waiting around. You had a promise to keep.

<<>><<>><<>>

The trip through the ruins had turned out to be more fun than you expected. You had always adored puzzles, and it was wonderful to delve into each new and interesting puzzle as you crossed into each room. 

What was even better was that you had already made a friend. His name was Napstablook and he was ghost monster who had been resting in the ruins when you were passing through. Though a bit timid, he was very sweet, and you hoped to see him around the ruins again.

You had to admit you were getting very tired. And unsure of how the long the ruins were, you were tempted to turn back and wait like Toriel had asked you. But luck was on your side, for when you turned the corner, there was Toriel, walking out from behind a large dead tree. 

She looked surprised to see you, but quickly recovered, her motherly worrying returning. 

“Oh dear, I’m so sorry to have left you so long. I was hoping to surprise you, my child…” She said, briskly walking to you with a sorry expression. You felt a bit bad for Toriel, she really did try, but you had the feeling she was a bit out of practice when it came to caring for a child. 

“It’s ok,” you told her cheerfully, “I had lots of fun and I even made a friend!” 

Toriel smiled down at you and held out one of her furry hands. “I’m glad, my child. Now come with me, I have a surprise for you!” 

You accepted the hand graciously and followed her into what appeared to be a cottage, filled with hope. 

The cottage was very cozy, reminding you of your grandmother’s home when she had been alive. Toriel had run to the kitchen after the smell of burning pie reached your noses, leaving you to wander about the house. 

There were three small rooms off the main hall. The first was a small children's room, filled with dusty toys and a box full of randomly sized shoes. The second, Toriel’s room no doubt, was neat and orderly with a random notebook full of knock-knock and standard jokes. Most were about skeletons. But the last was perhaps the most peculiar. The door was blocked and sign on the door told you that the room was under renovations. 

A long horizontal mirror, bordered by vases of tall water sausages. You looked into the mirror and saw yourself, soft yellow petals tangled in curly short-hair, wearing a cream and brown striped sweater. You combed your fingers through your hair, catching tangles and combing out petals. 

Once you had finished your exploration you crossed into yet another room which gave off a very warm and relaxing atmosphere. A large fire place burned brightly, illuminating the room. Alongside it, a bookcase was filled with stories and history, with a few cookbooks scattered here and there. In front was a large chair, where Toriel sat with a pair of glasses on the bridge of her nose, reading one of said cookbooks. 

Toriel noticed your presence and looked up from her book. 

“Hello, my child. Is there something you wanted?”

You nodded and walked over closer to Toriel, “Is this the whole of the underground? The ruins?”

Toriel looked a bit nervous, “Would you like to hear a fact about snails?”

You frowned, not liking her avoidance of your question. “Toriel. I need to know. I need to help my friend. I made a promise I would.” 

Toriel’s eyebrow raised, “Your friend in the ruins? Child, why would you need to leave for that?”

You frowned. “Not Napsa!”

Toriel looked at you, disbelievingly. “Then who?”

You smiled and told her, thinking she would surely understand, “I call him Mr. Dreamer. He helped me and I need to help him. I promised.”

Toriel's expression was unreadable and tension was thick in the air. She motioned for you to follow her. 

Down the dark steps you and Toriel descended into a long hallway, and at the end you reached a large purple door inscribed with the same symbol embroidered into Toriel’s robe. You waited for a long moment of anticipation before Toriel turned to face you, her expression solemn. 

“Beyond this door lies the exit of the ruins. I plan to destroy it. I do not wish anyone to ever leave again,” She looked at her feet in quiet contemplation, then back at you her eyes carrying a haunting sadness, “But I cannot help but be curious. Your friend… ‘Dreamer’. I wonder how much you really know about him. You only know him by that name, do you not?”

You nodded silently.

“Your ‘Dreamer’ has done terrible things… Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They die. You naive child... If you leave the Ruins... They... ASGORE... will kill you. I am only protecting you, do you understand?” 

You felt a sudden confliction in her soul when she finished. Her voice was so sad, so truthful, but you could not believe Mr. Dreamer could kill. His voice was always so sad and soft, like a kicked puppy, he never believed he was good enough to be called your friend. 

But the way Toriel spoke, her voice soft and lonely, grieving over lost children. They came. They left. They died. It hung heavily in your chest. 

You would have to either break your promise to Mr. Dreamer… Or break Toriel’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! You actually go tot the end of this chapter without cringing. Hopefully. I have no real experience writing, so if that helps clear anything up... uh. Good. Anyways, on an important note, I will probably not update this until the holidays are over. But if I do post any chapters between now and then, you have permission to yell at me for not using my time to study for finals. 
> 
> Sincerely, A Stranger.


End file.
